This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicle barrier systems are utilized to guard against access to protected areas. In particular, the systems are provided to stop motor vehicles, such as trucks, from being intentionally driven into certain areas for nefarious purposes. At least one agency of the United States Government has provided standards to certify barriers for use.